A Christmas Dramione
by mistress meo
Summary: “Mistletoe! Mistletoe!” They both jumped at the sound of Peeves screeching down from the snowy ceiling above. “Look who’s been caught under the mistletoe!”.............A quiet Christmas Eve and guess who has prefect duties? ENJOY.


A Christmas Dramione Drabble

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I own nothing…and it's a damn sad thing.

Again, probably a little longer than a true drabble, but whatever.

I wanted a little mistletoe action with some build up. This is what came to me, so for better or worse, here it is. This is a one shot…I already have too many WIP's to work on. So this one is shut, case closed, end of story, good-bye, then end. I started this before Christmas 2006 and just finished it now (March 2007). Sad. I know. But nevertheless, it's done.

Please enjoy. Comment if you want…good or bad, they're always welcome.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

It was a quiet Christmas Eve throughout the castle. Most of the students had gone home for the holiday and with Fred and George gone, there wasn't anyone around to do mischief on this snowy December night.

'_The prefect rounds should be quick tonight,'_ Hermione thought as she gathered her jumper and began to set out through the Gryffindor portrait.

"Don't take too long 'mione. We're having butterbeers at midnight. Remember? Everyone left in the dorm is coming," Ron shouted over his shoulder.

He and Lavender were cuddled up on the couch in front of the fire and as soon as the words had left his lips, Hermione turned just in time to see Lavender swoop back, take his mouth and start snogging Ron again. She closed her eyes on the couple. "Sure Ron," she replied simply. Then exited.

"Yeah sure," she muttered sarcastically to herself. "I'll be sure to rush on back just in time to watch you and Lavender get looped on butterbeer and snog under the mistletoe into the wee hours of the morning. That's exactly how I want to spend my Christmas." Hermione mentally rolled her eyes and headed to the Great Hall to meet her prefect partner for the night.

The Great Hall was dark and deserted. Only a few low flickering torches were lit and cast much of the hall in shadow. The magical ceiling reflected the weather outside and tiny little snowflakes were falling softly then disappearing before they could reach the arch height of the doorway. Hermione sighed and casually walked to the side of the room and stood staring longingly out the stained glass windows behind the Ravenclaw table. The grounds looked so peaceful. A wintry blanket of snow covered everything as far as the eye could see. The black lake stood out in stark contrast against the deep blue night sky and the snowy grounds surrounding it.

'_If only my own life could be this peaceful,'_ she thought. Between Voldemort, exams, prefect duties and not to mention a non-existent love life, Hermione was feeling a bit out of sorts this Christmas. But she didn't have time to ponder her situation long because her partner for rounds suddenly showed up.

"Well, well, well," came an all too familiar drawl from behind her. Startled, she turned quickly only to come face to face with Malfoy. "You're out past curfew, Granger. I'm surprised at you, risking detention on this special night, but for what? A secret love, perhaps?" he mused to himself. "Hardly. "Hate to break this to you Granger, but even your non-existent boyfriend isn't coming."

She let his comment go. "I'm on _rounds_ tonight Malfoy. Let's just get it over with so we can get back to bed, snuggle in and wait for Christmas to arrive."

"Back to bed? Us?" he said feigning a shocked gasp. "Why Granger, are you trying to proposition _me_, of all people, on your lonely Christmas Eve night?"

Hermione sighed heavily. "No. Not us, _together_ you imbecile. Us, as in each in our _own_ dorms."

She could see the shadow of a smirk grace his lips. "Good, because just so you know…us, _together_, will never happen. Now, let's do our rounds so we can get to…_bed_."

"Fine."

They exited the Great Hall and began their rounds. Starting with the upper floors, they made their way past the Hufflepuff and the Ravenclaw dormitories, then past the Gryffindor's. The Fat Lady was well on her way to being completely sauced as she danced with the knight that occupied a portrait down the hallway. They could hear the merriment coming from the other side of the portrait. Malfoy dismissed it and continued past without a glance, but Hermione stopped and listened. She could hear Harry and Seamus laughing and teasing Ron and Lavender to stop snogging and join the rest of the group.

Hermione hung her head. _'He'll never notice,'_ she thought. _'How can he be so stupid? And why do I care so much? I should just give up already and find someone else. Someone that makes me feel…something other than this stupid longing all the time.'_

When Malfoy reached the staircase that lead down to the Slytherin dorms, he realized that Granger wasn't with him. He looked the way he came and could see her slowly making her way towards him. "Oi, Granger," he called. "I'd like to get rounds finished before New Year's. Hurry up." When she continued at the same rate, he sighed and sat on the top step, waiting for her.

"Finally!" he said when she joined him. "For someone who wants to get back to her common room, you sure are taking your time about it. What's the matter Granger? Don't feel like being alone in a roomful of friends?" Hermione said nothing. Just started down the stairs. He followed for a few moments in silence. Then, when they reached the dungeon said, "everyone's paired off, aren't they? Poor Granger. There's no one for you to kiss under the mistletoe, tonight? Potter's with the weaselette…the weasel is with that Lavender girl and you…you're with…no one. Isn't that right?"

"Yes. That's right," she said softly. Then stopped as they reached the Slytherin corridor. She looked him up and down in disgust, "I'm with you…and you're definitely no one." She turned from him and walked on, past the Slytherin entrance and towards the staircase at the end of the corridor.

"That's where you're wrong, Granger," he said following quickly and ranting as he did. "I'm someone…the _ultimate _someone. I'm the one everyone wants to be with."

"Well right now you're with me and I hate to break this to you Malfoy…but I'd rather be alone than with you," she yelled behind her as she quickened her steps. The sooner she got back to the Great Hall without encountering anyone, the sooner rounds would be over…and the sooner she could get back to the common room. If she could steal a moment alone with Ron, maybe she could wish him a Merry Christmas and give him a kiss…even if it was on the cheek.

Malfoy grabbed onto her sleeve halting her on the darkened staircase.

Anger flashed in his eyes. "Be my guest and finish the rounds alone then. I'm sure the Bloody Baron will be oh so overjoyed to see you." He pushed past her and started back the way they came.

"Rushing off to someone special on this Christmas Eve?" she called after him. "Will you be kissing Crabbe or Goyle under the mistletoe tonight?" That brought him up short and he slowly turned to face her. "Last I knew all the eligible Slytherin girls went home for the holiday." Hermione continued up the staircase and around the corner that led towards the Great Hall.

"That little…" he muttered to himself as he jogged back and took the stairs two at a time. He saw her entering the Great Hall from across the foyer. Malfoy stormed into the Great Hall angrier than ever and ready for a fight. Closing the doors behind him he yelled, "you think you know everything, don't you?" he yelled. "Well you're wrong Granger. I can get _any_ girl I want. Just because there are no _Slytherin_ girls staying through the holiday doesn't mean I'm not meeting up with a ripe, eager Ravenclaw tonight."

She was staring out the window looking at the peaceful grounds again. Their rounds were over, and in record time. It only took three quarters of an hour to complete their route. She would be back in the common room by midnight, just in time to give Ron a meager Merry Christmas kiss.

"Doubtful," Hermione replied simply. "Mandy Broklehurst is the only girl staying from Ravenclaw and everyone knows she's with Terry Boot. Care to try again?"

Malfoy said nothing as he came to stand behind her. "I didn't think so," she looked over her shoulder at him. "You've got no one either Malfoy," and she smirked her own crooked smile. "Tonight, you're just like me…alone."

"I am _not_ like you."

"Seems to me like you are; all alone on Christmas Eve with no one to kiss under the mistletoe. Face it…I'm not the only one whose love life is in a sad state."

"Mistletoe! Mistletoe!" They both jumped at the sound of Peeves screeching down from the snowy ceiling above. "Look who's been caught under the mistletoe!" Peeves chanted hovering next to the pair. They looked up and sure enough, they were standing under a piece of the pesky holiday sprig. The window's top arch was so high they didn't even notice it hanging there. Not even Hagrid would have noticed it. Peeves continued his chant. "Mistletoe! Mistletoe! Look who's been caught…"

"Shut it Peeves!" Malfoy yelled, "or I'll sick the Baron on you!" he warned. Peeves instantly stopped and then disappeared through the wall. When Malfoy turned back to Hermione she was still looking up at the mistletoe.

'_Figures. I finally get caught under the mistletoe and it's with Malfoy…Merry Christmas to me,'_ she thought bitterly to herself.

"Huh. Like that means anything," he said to her as he also looked up at it again. "People don't _have_ to kiss under the mistletoe."

Hermione groaned. "Actually, that's pretty much the whole point, Malfoy," she said with a sigh. "You see, in the thirteenth century it was traditional to hang mistletoe over…"

"But it's not like it's a _law_ or anything," he interrupted. "Lord, Granger just let it go."

"I can't," she said in a soft whisper.

"What?"

"I…I can't."

"Well, why the bloody hell not?"

"Look at it Malfoy. It's hanging up there…mocking us."

"It's a dried up piece of twig, Granger. It does not mock."

"Oh, yes it does. Think about it," she said looking directly at him. "It's mocking us because the two people who most sorely want…maybe even, _need_ to be kissed under the damn thing have actually happened upon it. And you know what? That would be fine under any normal circumstances. But unfortunately, the circumstances aren't normal because the two people, who _are_ caught under it, wouldn't be caught dead kissing each other. That's where the mocking part comes in."

Malfoy sighed heavily and crossed his arms over his chest. "It's nothing, nothing I tell you," he said trying to brush it off as just that. "Nothing bad is going to happen if we just walk away…"

"I fear that it will."

"You've lost it."

"No, I haven't."

"Yes, you have. Do you really think that if we just walk away from this stupid mistletoe _without_ kissing, you're going to, what? get all D's on your OWL's?"

"Do you really want to chance it?"

Malfoy threw up his hands. "Unbelievable. Listen, Granger…we're not going to kiss…so you can just forget about it. And guess what? Nothing bad is going to happen when we don't."

"If you honestly think that…then go."

"I will."

"Okay."

"I'm going."

"Good."

He turned to do just that, but she caught his sleeve and pulled him back.

"No," she pleaded. "Malfoy, wait."

Hermione nervously looked up into his grey eyes, but he wasn't looking back at her. He was uncomfortably looking at her hand that was clutching his sleeve. She quickly glanced to the mistletoe above them and returned her eyes to his angelic face, his perfect lips; searching in vein for some other possible way out of this mess. She found no answer when his eyes finally locked with hers.

At her intense gaze, Malfoy cleared his throat. "Don't even think about it, Granger." Hermione took a deep, cleansing breath, then slowly tugged on his tie bringing him to her. "This is ridiculous." His brow furrowed, but his eyes were still locked with hers. She wet her lips, and Malfoy swallowed hard before saying, "you're being paranoid…nothing is going to…"

But before he could finish his thought and before she could think further about what she was about to do, she kissed him. Malfoy's eyes flew wide in shock as she kissed him hard with a closed-mouth on his perfect lips. With her eyes shut tight and white-knuckled hand still gripping his tie, Hermione found that her heart was beating twice its normal rate. She was kissing Malfoy. What the hell was she thinking? _'Oh, right. Stupid mistletoe.'_

After a few moments, Hermione pulled away with a smack of her lips. Panting hard, she stared at him. His eyes were still wide; he couldn't believe what she had done. She kissed him…and he let her. He didn't pull away. He could have…at any time. And he didn't. What the hell was he thinking? _'Stupid Granger and her paranoia.'_

He took her hand and gently pried his tie out of her grasp.

"I'm sorry," she said directly to his tie. She was in shock herself. "I wasn't thinking. I mean, I didn't plan to…it just…I don't need any bad luck…and it just…happened." She was babbling, trying to make sense of her impulse, but it wasn't working.

She kissed him. She actually had the balls to…take charge and kiss _him_. _'Should've known she wouldn't back down._ _Blasted courage of a Gryffindor.'_ His loins clenched just thinking about it. The untouchable, muggle-born, Gryffindor princess, had pulled him to her and kissed him. _On the mouth. _That suddenly, not so disgusting thought, made him yearn for another. But admitting he wanted to kiss her, _especially her_ again, would be considered a weakness. He had to get himself back in check. So he straightened up to his full height and called upon as much of the natural Malfoy bravado as he could and asked, "you call that a kiss, Granger? No wonder Weasley doesn't want you."

Her dark eyes stared up at him. Full-blown hurt reflected back at him and Malfoy could see that he'd gone too far with that one.

'_He never fails to disappoint,' _she thought sadly. And he watched as her eyes turned cold and angry. Hermione raised her chin a fraction and then said, "thank you, Malfoy. That's just what I needed to hear tonight of all nights. Rounds are finished. I'm going to bed."

She began to walk away, but he found himself forcibly pulling her back.

"Damn it Granger," he cursed between clenched teeth. "Now who's mocking the mistletoe? You're just asking for bad things to happen with a kiss like that."

Hermione tried to get free but he held her firmly in place. "Let go of me you bastard. I said I wasn't thinking, you don't have to make me feel even worse by insulting me."

He ignored her and pulled her closer, "You think that sorry excuse for a kiss is going to satisfy the superstition of this horrid little twig? Think again. If you want something good to happen, you have to kiss like this."

Malfoy looked into her confused eyes and cupped her face with both hands. He took a deep breath. He couldn't believe what he was about to do. "Oh, fuck it all," he cursed.

When Malfoy bent to kiss Granger properly, he had every intention of just kissing her lightly, then quickly pull away. Unfortunately, when her soft mouth met his, all his best intentions were blurred as the kiss took on a life of its own, and he instinctively drew her closer.

Hermione couldn't believe this was the same boy that had just insulted her spur-of-the-moment kiss of just seconds before. He was being so…so…unlike Malfoy that for a second she imagined it was all a dream and that she was kissing someone else…someone like Ron. But then the boy that was holding her so gently, deepened the kiss and that's when she knew that this boy could never be Ron. Watching Ron with Lavender, his kisses seemed almost shy and uncertain…Lavender always taking the upper hand and guiding the way. But Malfoy…he knew how to kiss a girl and he knew how to do it well.

Malfoy's fingers snaked through her flowing hair while her arms wrapped around his waist. Hermione, feeling quite daring, teased him with her tongue and their mouths opened for each other. As his tongue met the heat of her mouth, the unexpected moan that escaped them sparked something inside both of them - need, want, lust. He tightened his hold on the back of her head, his hand fisted in the hair at her nape. "Granger," he all but growled at her. "Malfoy," she whispered against his lips.

Their kiss deepened into something that was hard and fast and wanting. His lust for her at that moment consumed him. Wrapping one arm around her waist, he lifted her off the ground and sat her on the window ledge. Standing there between her legs he wondered fleetingly how they got to this point. _'Right. The blessed mistletoe.'_ Then immediately got back to the task at hand…snogging the hell out of the Granger. Granger - the unworthy, unattainable, and forbidden female of the golden trio. If anyone found out he'd be a disgrace to purebloods everywhere. But as she pressed her firm breasts against his chest, all bloodlines vanished for him. All he wanted from this muggle born witch was more…more of her. His hand started to creep underneath her jumper.

At that moment, the clock in the uppermost tower started to chime. A signal to return. Return before they did something they would both regret.

One…

A beat.

They pulled apart; her worried eyes stared into his. Malfoy closed his eyes to her and withdrew his hand. So close, but it wasn't to be. They couldn't do this. Everything about it was wrong. He had to be the one to put a stop to it, for both their sakes. But maybe they could saver it for a few more moments.

Two…

Another beat.

Collected, Malfoy sighed and opened his eyes. "This ends at the stroke of twelve," he said flatly; eyes hard, determined that midnight would bring their brief interlude to an end. Her eyes reflected the sadness she felt in her heart. And he couldn't bear to see it. But he forced himself to look at her for he knew if he closed his eyes again, he would let himself get lost in their russet depths, never to return to his normal life; a normal life where he hated Granger and didn't want her. He needed to come to grips that in a few short moments, he would never kiss her again, no matter how good or how right it felt when they did.

Three…

"Granger?"

Frustrated, she agreed. "Alright. I know. It's the way it has to be. Now stop wasting time and kiss me for the last eight chimes." He leaned in. "But do it slowly. Make time stand still for me Malfoy. If anyone can kiss me like that, it's you."

A low growl rumbled deep in his throat as he gently took her mouth.

Four…

They kissed soft and slow. Her fingers brushed lightly through his silver blond hair; caressing gently the fine hairs at the base of his neck. He ran an index finger along her proud jaw and crooked it under her chin sweetly coaxing her closer.

Five…

Her arms rested comfortably around his neck, his came to rest first on her small waist, then dropped to her shapely hips. All the while, they kissed. Soft and slow, savoring each passing moment until the last. The chimes continued, but its sound melted away into the snowy Christmas night, unheard by the couple locked in their embrace.

Six… Seven… Eight…

Closer still. Fingers digging into the material of her jeans. Her small hand fisting into the hair at the back of his neck, holding him firmly so that he could not escape her desperate grasp. They nipped and sucked and tongued at each other.

Nine… Ten… Eleven…

Moaning, groaning as their hands wandered of their own accord. They wanted, no, needed to feel as much of each other as they could in these few short moments they had left. Desperate to continue, but true to their word by the end of the twelfth chime, they each pulled apart with a sigh that longed for more. They allowed themselves one extra moment, just one standing there in each others arms. Gazing into each other's eyes, that one moment held a million regrets before they each slipped back into their old masks.

Malfoy looked down and stepped back first. Hermione hugged herself and rubbed her arms against the sudden coldness she felt. His body heat would never be close to her again. She too looked at the floor.

Clearing his throat he said, "yes. Well, that's it then."

"Yes," she replied simply then added in a whisper, "good night, Malfoy."

He gave a short nod and strode towards the hallway. Hermione leaned against the wall and watched him go. Malfoy paused in the archway and called to her, " Granger."

"Malfoy," she answered and looked at him silhouetted in the doorway.

"Weasley is a total git. You know that, don't you?"

She couldn't help but give him a small smile at that. "Happy Christmas Malfoy," she said.

And with a devilish grin he said under his breath, "it is now."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


End file.
